


Nor Ascena

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mythology References, Near Death, No Dialogue, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Route: Heaven's Feel, Sensuality, Servants, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. They both drank from Lethe’s well. Spoilers from Heaven’s Feel.





	Nor Ascena

They both drank from Lethe's well. Once they had been struck down, they would no longer be Servants of their respective Masters. It was a terrifying thought, but they would die as themselves.

Rider found herself out of the fray, as she ached all over, her form bruised, bloodied, and cut. Even as blood started to flow from cuts upon her features, she placed a hand on his heaving chest, her touch a welcome warmth amidst the impending cold. She thought to make the most of their short time together before the end would be for them both.

Lancer had fought valiantly, blood seeping out of the wounds fresh, but he arched into Rider's touch. His strength was waning, as was hers. Everything echoed between them, because every touch of his body against hers felt so good, and when she surged forward, more of her skin came close to his, and the warmth of him made her quiver all over.

His body covered hers, his arms around her, and she felt  _safe_ , for the first time in what had felt like eons He was soon soft, gentle, his mouth brushing the crook of her neck, even as crimson painted their skin. Even as they were enemies, she loved him for taking her into his arms, to make the pain vanish, even as she turned away to hide what was wrought, what she had wrought.

As their blood mingled upon the ground, from the fog lifting, Rider knew, she just knew. Lancer let his hands move slowly, silently, letting his fingers stroke upon her neck. She returned the favor, caressing his arms, pressing ever so softly. As she looked into his eyes, he was a far cry from the warrior Cu Chulainn she had fought and shared pleasure with. With blood upon him, he looked fragile, and that only made her wrap her arms around him even more, not tightly, but so she wouldn't let him go.

The difference was palpable, in such a hidden moment. That was when she felt  _everything._

To bleed from the thorns, frayed from the Holy Grail War, Rider felt Lancer's chest press upon hers. Desire crackled in her skin as he pressed his lips onto hers, her form aching from awakening and agony. She threaded her hands into his hair, in his tangled ponytail, not caring if anyone saw. That is, if anyone else was around after the chaos of it all.

She heard his heartbeat, as he heard hers, in a staccato rhythm, an inevitable one. It seemed secondary as to how she was holding him, as she thought they weren't capable of love.

The world was hazy along the edges, almost as if it was fading away. Pulling away from the kiss, Lancer breathed against Rider, let her know that it was okay, that she could stop fighting.

She was Medusa, a monster, but she was also Rider, who fought all her time here in this ceaseless war, and she was so tired of it all. She could tell he was tired as well, from the fight, from  _everything_.

Rider felt tears pricking her eyes, as she leaned into Lancer once more. She then pressed her lips onto his again, his hand twined in hers, as they felt themselves give into the glowing light.

The blooming, glowing lights soon faded into an ethereal and comforting darkness, for them both.


End file.
